Equestrian Colors : Emerald Welsh
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: "Vivre c'est mourir un peu à chaque seconde. Y'a des gens qui meurent tous les jours tu sais ? Chaque minute. Partout. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui nous prouve qu'on est tous égaux, tous pareils, tous les mêmes. Et c'est la mort Steve."


_Hello les gens ! Hein quoi encore un ? Oui oui xD Potentiellement j'en ai encore 12 xD_

_La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3_

* * *

**Equestrian Colors – 5**

**EMERALD WELSH**

_''Vivre c'est mourir un peu à chaque seconde. Y'a des gens qui meurent tous les jours tu sais ? Chaque minute. Partout. Il n'y qu'une chose qui nous prouve qu'on est tous égaux, tous pareils, tous les mêmes. Et c'est la mort Steve.''_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Aujourd'hui c'est jeudi, le jour de Thor. Et comme tous les jeudis, Loki attaque Manhattan. Oh c'est rien de bien méchant, comme d'habitude, des milliers de clones se foutent de vous c'est tout. Ils disparaissent quand on les frappe les clones de Loki. Il fait juste ça pour passer le temps Loki, il est joueur, il est casse-pied. C'est toujours Thor qui finit par l'attraper le vrai Loki. Il est chiant Loki. Le jeudi c'est le jour des pâtes normalement.

Bruce est pas content, ça s'entend aux rugissements du Hulk et au bruit de ses poings qui explosent le béton.

Clint non plus il est pas content, ouais, un clone de Loki vient de foutre la main aux fesses de Natasha, il peste Clint dans ton oreillette et du haut de son perchoir il joue à ''Trouver Charlie''.

Natasha non plus elle est pas contente, ben ouais, Loki vient de lui toucher le cul quand même. Oh elle lui a cassé la gueule au clone, mais c'est pas ça le problème.

Thor ça va, il est content. Il peut taper sur son frère sans lui faire mal, ben ouais, c'est que des clones, c'est pas grave.

Tony aussi il est content, il peut tester sa dernière armure, la nouvelle grise, celle avec les panneaux rétro-réfléchissants. Il l'a appelée Harley celle-là. Il s'éclate, il fait des blagues, de celles qui font rire même Natasha. C'est son grand challenge ça, faire rire Natasha. Il s'éclate en éclatant des clones. Un coup de propulseur par là, un coup de propulseur par-ci. Il s'amuse Tony.

Et toi Steve ? Tu t'amuses ? Non toi ça t'amuse pas Steve. Toi t'as un truc qui te prend aux tripes, toi y'a un truc qui te plait pas dans ce combat. Comme dans tous les combats en fait. C'est le danger. Toi le danger t'aimes pas ça. T'as raison Steve. Un jour tu sais que ça arrivera. T'es pas immortel Steve. Tu sais tu vas mourir, et ça te fait peur hein Steve ? Y'a pas que ça qui te fait peur. Y'a aussi les coups de feu de Natasha, les sorts de Loki et ses décharges de magies, la force brute du Hulk, les éclairs de Thor, les flèches explosives de Clint, les mini-missiles de Tony. La mort.

Ça te fait peur ça hein ? La mort, Steve.

Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas faire d'enfant à cause de ça ? Parce que donner la vie c'est aussi donner la mort ? Oui Steve, vivre c'est mourir un peu à chaque seconde, à chaque millième de seconde même. Y'a des gens qui meurent tous les jours tu sais ? Chaque minute. Partout. Il n'y qu'une chose qui nous prouve qu'on est tous égaux, tous pareils, tous les mêmes. Et c'est la mort Steve.

Ton tour viendra oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est pas toi qui va mourir. Oui mais ce truc qui te prend aux tripes, et ben il te dit que ça va bientôt être le tour de quelqu'un. Oui.

Tout à coup t'entends Thor qui crie ''Loki'', tout à coup t'entends Hulk qui coure vers eux, tout à coup t'entends le bruit des éclairs et celui de la magie. Tout à coup t'entends une blague de Tony. Et tout à coup t'entends tout qui explose. La rencontre entre la foudre et la magie, c'est pas cool.

Et puis tu te rends compte que sa blague, Tony il l'a pas finie.

Y'a un nuage de poussière sur la ville maintenant. Oui mais Tony, tu le verrais même dans le noir ton Tony. Tony tu le vois, tu vois son armure faire un vol plané, et tu la vois se prendre un mur. Tony il adore faire des conneries. Mais il aime pas se prendre les murs Tony, alors tu sais qu'il l'a pas fait exprès. Tu sens cette angoisse dans ton cœur Steve ? Tu sens cette main noire qui te l'arrache ? Voilà, c'est ça la mort. Voilà ce que ça fait. Mourir c'est pas si compliqué. C'est hypocrite mais si tu fais souffrir quelqu'un quand tu meurs, tu peux dire que tu as réussi ta vie. C'est juste ça mourir.

T'entends Thor qui hurle ''Loki'', t'entends Natasha qui jure en russe, t'entends Hulk qui ressort d'un bâtiment qu'il vient de défoncer en étant projeté par le souffle de l'explosion, t'entends Clint qui tousse. Mais t'entends pas Tony. Y'a plus de clones, ils ont tous disparus, tous touchés. T'entends ton cœur qui cogne. Tu vois l'armure. Elle brille bizarrement, les yeux bleus sont toujours allumés. T'entends un décompte dans ta tête en même temps que ton cœur cogne à l'intérieur de toi. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Des secondes. Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Horriblement longues ces secondes. Onze, douze, treize, quatorze, qunize. Tu regardes Tony mais y'a rien à faire, il bouge pas. Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt.

-Tonyyyyy !

Tu t'es entendu hurler son nom Steve ? Non. T'as pas entendu ta voix se briser. T'entends plus rien. T'entends plus que le silence.

Ce cri c'est comme un signal de départ. T'as jamais couru aussi vite Steve. Mais tu cours vers Tony, tu cours ! Tu jettes ton bouclier. Tu t'en fiches, y'a plus qu'une chose qui compte.

-Jarvis ! Ouvre l'armure Jarvis !

Jarvis il ouvre l'armure et il te dit qu'il ne détecte plus de pouls, Jarvis il te dit qu'il est trop tard. Tu l'écoutes pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait Jarvis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait de la mort Jarvis ? Il n'est même pas vivant. Tu te rends même pas compte que tu parles à voix haute. T'enlèves le masque du visage d'Iron Man. Tony il a la lèvre ouverte. Toujours au même endroit, c'est pas vrai, tu sais pas comment il fait, c'est toujours au même endroit. Tony tu jures de le tuer s'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite, oui mais il ne se réveille pas Tony. Tony t'appuie sur sa poitrine par intermittence, mais ça fait rien, Jarvis il te dit qu'il est trop tard que ça fait rien.

T'es détruit Steve. T'es détruit. Tu sais même pas que tu pleures tellement t'es détruit de l'intérieur. T'as même pas remarqué que les autres ont arrêté de se battre. T'as même pas remarqué qu'ils se sont rapprochés et qu'ils te regardent. La poussière elle retombe doucement. Tu t'en fous, mais la poussière elle retombe. T'en es couvert et Tony aussi. Vous êtes tous gris parpaing maintenant. Oui mais Tony, ça fait quatre-vingts secondes qu'il ne fait plus de blagues. Ça y est t'as compris Steve. Tony il s'en va. C'est fini. Tu prends sa main et tu la serres dans les tiennes, et tu la mets contre ta joue. Tony tu le supplies. Il ne peut pas te laisser tout seul maintenant hein ? Il peut pas, il a pas le droit.

Tu ne vois pas le regard que Thor lance à Loki. Tu ne vois pas la main du dieu de la malice qui s'illumine de vert, et tu ne vois pas la magie qui la quitte et flotte vers toi, et tu ne vois pas l'étincelle de vie qu'il insuffle à Tony, tu ne le vois pas tituber et tu ne vois pas Thor le rattraper pour le soutenir. Toi tu vois juste que Tony rouvre les yeux, et tu comprends combien tu l'aimes. Et tu réalises que tu ne supporterais pas qu'il meurt avant toi.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

_''Mais tout va bien. La mort c'est un passage obligé. Y'en a qui disent que c'est la fin, y'en a d'autres qui disent que c'est le début, y'en a qui disent qu'ils savent pas, d'autres qui décident de pas attendre et de mourir maintenant, y'en a qui disent que c'est une boucle et que ça recommence. Y'en a qui disent que c'est une porte. En fait la vie c'est juste un chemin. Parfois, il fait des détours, parfois y'a des obstacles, tu peux trébucher sur un caillou, tu peux t'arrêter regarder le champ à côté. Mais un jour, le chemin s'arrêtera et tu seras arrivé. Au fond la mort, c'est juste une destination. On y va tous pas vrai ? On se retrouvera tous là-bas.''_

* * *

_Sinon eumh, je vous ai dit que j'étais déprimée ? XD Mouahahaha c'est ce qui s'appelle une fausse deathfic et ouais xD Alala, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse avec cette série xD_


End file.
